A True Slytherin
by Stariel14
Summary: Sara Malfoy was always her father's favorite child. But what happens when the Sorting Hat was bribed, and Sara is placed into Gryffindor, and has to become friends with the famous Harry Potter's son?
1. A Long Awaited Trip

_**A True Slytherin**_

"Ouch! Octavian, stop!" said Lucianna huffily, for Octavian was charming a shoe so it would repeatedly hit her in the head. "Can I get some help here, Adina?" Adina just paled and shook her head. "Why did you even ask Luce? She's too timid to do anything." Octavian said casually. Adina only looked up for a moment. "See? She won't even contradict me."

Both blonde haired teenagers had forgotten about the shoe. After a moment, Lucianna spoke up. "She's quiet. She'll probably be in Ravenclaw. I don't know if there has ever been a Malfoy in Ravenclaw before. I'll ask Father."

"You're stupid. She'll probably be a Hufflepuff." That was the final straw for poor Adina. "I will not be in Hufflepuff!"

"Oh, look, Luce, we got a response! That's amazing!" The two older children laughed. Adina turned pink. The door to the study opened, and little Sara came in.

"Father says to hurry up, or you won't be getting any school supplies and then you'll fail school, and then you'll be too poor and then poor little Sara will suffer. Actually he just said to hurry up. I added the rest."

"My Lord, Sara, Diagon Alley isn't all that exciting!"

"Yes it is!"

"You've never been!"

"So? Please hurry! Father will get angry…" A loud pop sounding in the room. Draco Malfoy had apparated to the children's study.

"I already am. I have business at Borgin & Burkes, and _I will not be late_, do you understand?"

Four 'yes, Father's resounded.

"Good. Octavian, Lucianna and Adina use the Floo powder."

"What about me?" Sara asked impatiently.

"Lucianna! What are you waiting for! Get to Diagon Alley before I force you to!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, Father." Lucianna stepped into the fire and shouted "Flourish and Blotts!"

"What about me?" Sara whined.

"Don't snivel. It gives me a headache. And don't question me. I know what I'm doing. Now, give me your hand." Sara hesitated. "Now!" she did as she was told, and they Apparated out of the room.

As soon as they were in the store Draco turned to his four-year-old daughter and said, "Touch nothing." Sara only nodded.

"Borgin! I am in need of your, ah, _assistance_ here!" Draco shouted into the store. Almost immediately, a man with a mane of greasy black hair entered the room.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, it is always a pleasure. And I see you've brought young Lucianna as well."

"Actually, Borgin, that is my youngest daughter, Sara. But that is not relevant."

"Ah, yes, Mister Malfoy. What may I have the pleasure of assisting you with this morning?"

" I am having some, ah, _guests_ over and there are a few items which would prove to be quite embarrassing if they were found. Do you follow?"

"Yes Mister Malfoy. I would be quite pleased to buy these items from you." Borgin looked at the items in question greedily, and placed a heaping pile of Galleons on the table. Draco placed them in a silk bag, then situated it inside his cloak.

"Good day, Borgin."

"Good day as well to you, Mister Malfoy, and to you, Mistress Sara." Said Borgin in oily tones. "Do come back soon."

"Come, Sara." Draco held out his hand to his daughter. Sara took it. "Are we Apparating again, Father?"

Draco smiled. "I think it wouldn't kill us if we were to walk, Sara."


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

About ten minutes later they arrived in Flourish and Blotts. Within seconds of arriving, a wee, young boy with messy black hair and blue eyes bumped into Sara.

"Sorry", said the little boy.

"James? James? James Michael Potter! You get over here this instant!", said a voice from the crowd. The little boy who was James turned around. Walking toward all three of them was none other than the 'famous' Harry Potter. Harry only had eyes for his son while he made the short trip to them. Draco momentarily froze, then recovered.

"Potter."

Harry finally looked up. The grin that was on his face slowly slid into a hardened look.

"Malfoy."

"I see you have brought your son."

"And you, your daughter."

"Very observant of you to notice."

While this 'mature' adult conversation was going on, Sara and James were introducing themselves to one another.

"I'm Sara. Why haven't I met you before? Are you a Muggle?"

"No! I'm James Potter. My dad is Harry Potter, and my mum is Ginny Potter. Who are your mum and dad?"

"My _father_ is Draco Malfoy, and my _mother_ is Fleur Malfoy."

"My dad's told about _your_ family."

"And my father has told me about yours."

Draco and Harry had separated, and walked away from their children.

"Sara!" Once she heard her name, Sara whipped her blonde head around, only to see her brother Octavian walking towards her. At the same time, Mara Potter called out to her little brother.

"Get away from my sister, Potter. And tell your brother to stop bothering her." Octavian spat out angrily.

"It's your sister who's bothering my brother, right James?"

James said 'yes' at the same time Sara said 'no.' But neither of their older siblings noticed. They were too busy bickering. But, they were all saved by Draco calling out to Octavian and Sara. As the two Malfoys turned around and walked away, and the two Potters did the same in the opposite direction, Sara said, "Wasn't that boy rude?" at the same time James said, "Wasn't that girl rude?". It would seem that they were more alike than anyone thought.


	3. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I am so dismally sorry to say that I do not own any of these characters, but if I did, I would be so extremely happy that I might- actually, I don't know what I'd do.

a/n: HarrysGrrl- thanks for the 2 reviews! Yes, I do mean Fleur Delacour. : )

dark fire chain- wow, your psychic! Lol, how'd you know they'd 'magically' turn

11?

Thanks for all who R&R'd! I hope you like this chapter!! Oh, by the way, I do think that Blaise Zabini is a girl, but I liked the way Annelise Zabini sounded. 

Sara was exceedingly happy. She was attending Hogwarts, just like her older siblings had. Only this time she was all alone. Octavian was 22 happily married with a job with the Ministry. Lucianna was 20, but she still lived within the walls of Malfoy Manor. Nobody liked to talk about Adina. Sorted into Hufflepuff, she fell in love with a Mudblood, so the Draco had disowned her. Not that Adina had tried to contact her family.

As she said goodbye to her mother and father and stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, she noticed a boy that looked somewhat familiar to her. A boy with messy brown hair. A boy whose named just happened to be named James Potter.

"Sara! Sara, wait up!" said her best friend, Annelise Zabini. Sara jerked her attention away from the Potter boy. She smiled at her friend.

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" Sara said eagerly.

Once on the train, Sara sat surrounded by sure-to-be- Slytherin first-years.

"So," sneered Brendon Nott, "How's Adina?" Sara frowned. She had never really liked Brendon, but had been forced to hang out with him because he was a pureblood.

"I really couldn't tell you, but thank you so much for asking." Replied Sara, scathingly.

Just then, a girl who had bushy, red hair that was tied in a braid, and rather large front teeth walked in.

"You'd better get ready, the train's arriving soon."

"And who might you be?", scoffed Brendon.

'I'm Marion Weasley, Gryffindor Prefect."

"Blood traitor." Said Brendon. The girl only glared and walked away.

As they entered the Great Hall, they felt hundreds of eyes glimpse over them, and whispers started to emerge.

"Aloon, Tamara"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Bert, Robert"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Annelise turned to Sara. "This is boring. I wish they'd get to someone we actually know."

Just then:

"Malfoy, Sara."

Sara walked to the stool. _Ahh… Yes, I remember now. Malfoy. Ahh…_ The Sorting hat said in her ear.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Sara couldn't believe it. It had to be a fluke. This wasn't… possible. But she silently walked over to the Gryffindor table, where few people applauded, and sat. Then she turned and saw Brendon being sorted.

"SLYTHERIN" Sara couldn't help but thinking how lucky he was.

"Potter, James"

"GRYFFINDOR" _Oh, great. Now I have to spend seven years with him._

To Sara's horror, James sat down right next to Sara.

A few more names were called, then:

"Zabini, Annelise"

"SLYTHERIN" Sara gave up all hope that Hogwarts was going to be enjoyable. All of her friends were in Slytherin.

"I'm James Potter, who are you?"

Sara jumped. She hadn't really been paying attention.

"What?"

"I said, 'who are you?'" James repeated.

"I'm Sara Malfoy."

"That's it?" James asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't all Malfoy's have ridiculously long or strange names?"

"No." James raised his eyebrows. "Oh, fine. My full name is: Sara Aletta Gabrielle Aurora Caledonia Brittany Malfoy. As if you really needed to know."

"What's your problem with me? What have I ever done to you?" James asked obviously offended by her tone.

"Probably nothing. I don't know yet. You seem familiar enough. I'll think of something soon."

"You know what? Why don't you go sit with your pureblood, Slytherin friends. That's where you belong. That's what you are, You know that? A true Slytherin."


	4. The Letter

_**Chapter 4**_

_Dear Sara,_

_I have just recently heard from none other than the Minister (Harry Potter) who has heard it from his son that you have been sorted into Gryffindor. I know that this is not what you were expecting, but I must tell you not to panic. It is all a part of a plan._

_I bribed the Sorting Hat. For an object that appears to be so wise, it is too easily corrupted.__An nescis, mi filiola, quantilla sapientia mundus regatur? Please do not feel that it is your fault. Since this letter can be intercepted, though the Minister has banned the reading of other wizard's letters (an incident that happened to him in my fifth year), I will enlighten you when you return to the Manor over Christmas break. I realize that this is a long time to wait, but since you are not of an age where you can journey to Hogsmeade, and I know for a fact that Dumbledore will not make an exception for you, you must patiently wait for the Holiday._

_I request from you that you befriend the Ministers' son, James, and his friends. It would be in your best interest. Actually, I demand it from you. It plays a big part in an important individual (who name I will not mention for the reason I mentioned before.)Just know that you shall be rewarded by myself, and most importantly, the certain person._

_Your mother sends her best wishes and the package that was sent with this letter. She disagrees with my decision to include you in his plan, but nevertheless she realizes it's importance. Lucianna sends you this message: Animadvertistine, ubicumque stes, fumum recta in faciem ferri? Animus facit nobilem._

_And, in case you were wondering, I did not bribe the Sorting Hat to put Adina in Hufflepuff. It put her there because of her feeble mind and weakness for muggles._

_Your father,_

_Draco Malfoy_

The latin translations:

An nescis, mi filiola, quantilla sapientia mundus regatur? - _Don't you know then, my daughter, how little wisdom rules the world?_

_Animadvertistine, ubicumque stes, fumum recta in faciem ferri?- Ever noticed how wherever you stand, the smoke goes right into your face?_

Animus facit nobilem - _The spirit makes (human) noble_


	5. First Day

Disclaimer: I am so dismally sorry to say that I do not own any of these characters, but if I did, I would be so extremely happy that I might- actually, I don't know what I'd do.

a/n: to anyone who cares, Becca is the daughter of Charlie Weasley, and Peter is Rons son. Please r/r!

**_Chapter 5_**

The next morning, Sara was fine, well, as fine as someone could be after they just found out that their father had basically placed her into a house that her family hated. But she would do as her father had told her: befriend the Potter boy.

As she was about to walk into the Great Hall, she ran into her Slytherin friends. Annelise was clinging to Brendons arm.

"Watch where you are going, traitor." Brendon spat at her.

"What did you just call me?" Sara practically screamed.

" I called you a blood traitor."

"I am not." Sara said, more composed. She turned to her supposed best friend. "Annelise? Do you think I'm a blood traitor? Because you seem awfully quiet. Not like you at all."

Annelise stole a glance at Brendon. Then she faced Sara. "Well, Sara, you were put into Gryffindor, and all the other purebloods are in Slytherin, and well, I guess you kind of are."

"Fine. Have fun in your little house. I can't believe I ever called you best friend." Sara said scathingly, then walked away.

James and his best friends, Peter and Beccalynn Weasley were walking down the stairs when The Slytherin/Gryffindor incident occurred. James chuckled quietly. Beccalynn heard, and turned towards him.

"Why are you laughing, James? It's not funny! That was a really rude thing to say."

"Oh, Becca, stop being so uptight. She deserved it, you should have heard the way she treated me last night at dinner. Speaking of dinner, I'm hungry, lets go get some food and our schedules."


	6. The Fight

Disclaimer: I am so dismally sorry to say that I do not own any of these characters, but if I did, I would be so extremely happy that I might- actually, I don't know what I'd do.

a/n: none this chapter. Sorry. I know you are all so disappointed. Lol.

_**Chapter 6**_

All breakfast Sara looked utterly depressed. Becca felt bad for her, but James felt a small sense of triumph. _At least her ego deflated._

The first years got their schedules and walked to their first class, which happened to be Transfiguration. Sara was the only one who walked alone. Becca, who was a second year, left to go attend her Charms class. So James and Peter were without their morale advisor.

"Hey, Malfoy!" James called. In response, Sara jerked her head around.

"What?"

"Are you lost without you pureblood friends? I guess you and your family have found something money can't buy." James and Peter snickered. Sara's face turned bright red with anger. She pulled out her wand. James was quicker.

"_Abscindo!"_ James shouted, and a gash appeared on Sara's face. She cried out in pain.

"_Angustiae!_" Sara yelled, ignoring the wound. James flew backwards, and had the wind knocked out of him. She walked towards him. "Don't ever insult my family again", she hissed.

"_Fugax!"_ James managed to say. Sara went crashing into a wall. Just then Professor McGonagall rushed out into the hall.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing? Detention both of you! And get to the hospital wing, now!"

"But, Professor-"

"NOW!"

Both of the injured Gryffindors made their way to the hospital wing. They made it most of the way without saying anything to one another. Finally, Sara spoke.

"Why did you feel the need to personally attack me? Like I haven't had a crummy day already."

"You think you are better than everyone else. And might I point out you were the one who was rude to me first? Just because I'm not a pureblood doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

"I know that. It's just…"

They were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.

"If you're not bleeding, go away!"


	7. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape

_Chapter 7_

A/N: Terribly sorry that I haven't written forever… computer issues, but here I am! I should have more up by tomorrow, so check back soon!

"If you're not bleeding, go away!"

Sara glared in response.

"Well, it just so happens I am bleeding. And I don't know about Potter here, but he's looking a bit peaky." Madame Pomfrey bustled out to see the two young Gryffindors.

"Your first day and you are already hurt? Tsk tsk. Well, best you follow me." The two followed her. "In a fight? I'm surprised you could do this much damage to each other. Sit." She nodded at Sara and James. "Isn't your father Harry Potter? The minister? Yes, well, he always had a disregard for rules as well. Your sister too. Always in here, needed me to fix her broken finger or whatever it was that time." She rubbed a purple liquid on Sara's cut. The blonde girl winced, but said nothing. "And you're the youngest Malfoy? Really, your brother and sister- Lucianna, not Adina- always giving me trouble. Like Fred and George Weasley those two." Sara made a funny sound, and James tried hard not to laugh. "Of course both of your fathers hated each other, in here until their last day of school they were, fussing about something. Does this hurt?" she asked James, prodding him in the stomach. He grunted in reply. "Oh, speak proper English," she said, a little disgruntled.

"Yes, it does hurt."

"Well, I can't see what is wrong with you. You, girl, what hex did you use?"

"The Angustian Curse."

"Ah, well speak up next time! _Exdiae!"_ said Madame Pomfrey. "You two best be off to Transfiguration. Class is almost over now, but no doubt Professor McGonagall will want to have a word with you two.

The two walked down the corridor in silence.

"What's the Angustian Curse?" asked James, who was always eager to learn more magic.

"A curse that has been used since the founding of this school. Look it up."

"That was a lot of help."

"You're welcome."

"Potter! Malfoy! Come with me!" Professor McGonagall beckoned them into her classroom. "That was quite a display you two put on there. Mr. Weasley spent my entire class talking about it. I don't ever want to see it again, understand?" The two Gryffindors nodded. "Good. Your detentions will be spent together. Both of you will clean the trophy room by hand. Meet Mr. Filch right after dinner tomorrow night at the entrance to the Great Hall. Now, go on to Potions. And I will be writing to your homes."

The two of them walked very quickly to Potions. Neither of them wanted another detention. They took their seats.

"Well, now that Ms. Malfoy and Mr. Potter have joined us, we shall begin." An oily voice rang out into the cold dungeon. A man with greasy, greying black hair, pasty skin with a scar running down the left side of his face walked as he spoke. "Perhaps one of them might be able to tell me the answer to my question? Where might I find a bezoar?" He looked around the room. "Ms. Malfoy?"

"The stomach of a goat, sir." The man, Professor Snape, smiled grimly.

"You have your fathers' talent for Potionry, I see. Ten points to _Gryffindor_."

The rest of the day went by with no interesting events, and the Gryffindors went to their tower to finish their homework, and sleep.

Sara was dreading the next day. When she woke up the following morning and went downstairs to the Great Hall, she found several letters waiting for her. The first was from her father, enraged that she had not followed his orders, and demanded her to shape up soon, or she would be disowned and she could live with her sister.

Then next was from Octavian, which was, in all, a mockery of her House Placement. He apologized that he couldn't do anything, but if his baby sister needed something, he could get it for her.

The third, she did not know whom it was from. It read:

_Sara Malfoy-_

_It would do you well to listen to your father. Although not as bright as I, he is still loyal and will ensure you greatness. Follow his orders, and you will be rewarded._

There was no signature.

The last was from Professor McGonagall, confirming her detention with James.

Sara went through all of her classes that day in a stupor, though in Potions, she earned another ten points for her knowledge of the mandrake plant. Night came fast, and before long, she met James and a hunched over man she assumed to be the Caretaker, Argus Filch.

"Follow me," was the on thing he said as he led the two up to the trophy room.

Bottom of Form


End file.
